


Hero's Inheritance

by Cookiecrumbs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: POV Second Person, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecrumbs/pseuds/Cookiecrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Mituna.<br/>You were a hero.<br/>You gave it all.<br/>But a hero's inheritance is none too kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble.  
> It's a poem I guess?

Death howled in the back of your head like a drum of war.  
The voices cried.  
The time was now.  
They were all going to die.

Your blood pumper hammered a twin-beating thunder in your chest.  
Choices were made.  
Sacrifices were set.  
You'd take their place.

Sweat soaked your skin in an ocean of sticking fear.  
You'd give every timeline.  
You'd give every path.  
Your life would be over.

You stood against him with a hard tremble in your first.  
With teary eyes.  
With bated breath.  
All alone in the end.

Red and blue ripped desperately through the silent world.  
Yellow blinded you.  
Pain crippled you.  
But loss destroyed you.

Your mind fell helpless into a murmuring void.  
Your were broken.  
You were shattered.  
Everything was gone.

You stood a blood soaked hero on an empty battleground.  
You were Mituna.  
You gave it all.  
But doom was a hero's inheritance.


End file.
